Patch 4.7
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Pillars of Success (Patch 4.7) SMITE 4.7 Patch Overview - Pillars of Success (April 25, 2017) SMITE - 4.7 Console Patch Overview - Pillars of Success Patch notes available on PC notes + Console notes! New God: Ganesha Passive – Good Fortune *Upon killing an enemy God, Ganesha will instead give the nearest friendly God the Kill credit and receive the rewards for an Assist. In addition, his Assist range is increased by 20 units and the duration for his Assists is increased by 5s. Turn of Fate *Ganesha curses his enemies with his considerable willpower, damaging (90/150/210/270/330 +55% of your Magical Power) them. For each enemy he hits (up to a maximum of 5), all allied gods within 55 units of Ganesha gain Bonus Damage. Cost: 65/70/75/80/85. Cooldown: 14s. Bonus Damage Per Stack : 2%. Ohm *Ganesha begins chanting and rises into the lotus position, where he is slowed slightly but allows him to travel freely in all directions. While chanting, he silences enemy gods in a cone in front of him and increases Physical Protections for all nearby allied gods. Cost: 55/60/65/70/75. Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10s. Duration: 1.8s. Protections: 20/30/40/50/60. Remove Obstacles *Ganesha charges forward, hooking an enemy with his goad, holding them in place and damaging (75/120/160/200/240 +45% of your Magical Power) the enemy before knocking them up. While dashing, Ganesha passes through player-made deployables. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 15s. Dharmic Pillars *Ganesha summons the Four Great Pillars of Righteousness to imprison his enemies. Between each pair of pillars a magical field is created, and enemies who pass through the field take (95/135/175/215/255 +40% of your Magical Power) damage, are slowed, and have their protections reduced for 3s. Cost: 80/90/100/110/120. Cooldown: 75s. Slow: 20/25/30/35/40%. Slow Duration: 3s. Protection Reduction: 15/25/35/45/55. New God Skins *Ganesha *Ganpati Ganesha *Vampiric Scylla *Modern Messenger Mercury *The Sparrow Nike *Secret Order Ullr *Worldwalker Janus *Emotes: Ganesha clap, Ganesha wave Ganesha.jpg|Ganesha GaneshaGanpati.jpg|Ganpati Ganesha ScyllaVampiric.jpg|Vampiric Scylla MercuryModernMessenger.jpg|Modern Messenger Mercury NikeTheSparrow.jpg|The Sparrow Nike UllrSecretOrder.jpg|Secret Order Ullr JanusWorldwalker.jpg|Worldwalker Janus Season Ticket – Summer Split 2017 Summer Split Pass Bundle *Vampiric Scylla *Right to Vote on Season Games *Bonus Quests for FP *Double FP for Matches *15 Team FP Boosters (2x of total received) *15 Team Worshiper Boosters (2x of total received) 2017 Summer Split Pass Bundle with Points *All of the above + 2500 Fantasy Points Season Ticket Rewards *Season Ticket Jump Stamp – New Feature! *Sol Announcer Pack *2017 Season Ticket Music Theme *Roman Recall Skin *Mercury Modern Messenger Ranked Reward *Summer Recall Skin Ranked – Summer Split “The Spring Split is over and it is time to bring in the Summer Split! Ranked players will have their ratings soft reset and will need to qualify anew. Any players who were at the top of their god leaderboards or made it to Grandmasters will be receiving a nice Gem bonus once 4.7 hits. In addition to the reset, Ranked is also seeing a few placement updates for the Summer Split. First, we have done a number of back-end adjustments to how we calculate a player’s placement and what Division and Tier players receive after qualification. Getting to Diamond and Masters will take more effort as a result. On the “About” page you will be able to see what % of players will make it to each Tier. Players will also be able to see how their TP is calculated at the End Of Match lobby so they can be more informed about how the system works. We are also updating our TP Decay system this patch. Players who play during the whole split will maintain their higher divisions, while those who play early on and stop will drop in placement. We also have improvements to the Picks and Bans process. Previously only the top rated player would be first pick while the rest were randomized. The top two players will now be the first two picks. This will give players more control over their initial few picks which is key in a Ranked environment. To further help teams draft appropriately, players can now pick from any God they own regardless of Mastery count. You will still need the same amount of gods Mastered as always, but you will now be able to draft that Khepri for your support player even though you didn’t master him.” Soft Reset *All Players have had their accounts Soft Reset in Ranked Queues for the Summer Split. **Players will have their Matchmaking Rating adjusted towards the average MMR value. Players who are highly rated will still be above the average. (As opposed to a hard reset where everyone is set to the average MMR value.) **Players will need to play a new set of Qualification Matches to obtain a Rank. God Leaderboards *All players who placed at the top of a God Leaderboard will receive a gem bonus when 4.7 is live. *God Leaderboards have been reset for the Summer Split. *Increased the number of games required to Qualify for placement from 5 to 10 games. Back End Adjustments *There have been a number of back end adjustments to allow for more accurate and improved placements. Placement after Qualifying Updates *Adjusted how Players are placed out of Qualifications to make it more difficult to obtain a very high Division. Tribute Point Gains/Losses *Players will now be able to see how their earned TP is calculated at the End Of Match Lobby. Lobby Ordering Updates *The first two players in the Picks and Bans Lobby will now be your top two players sorted by MMR. Select from any Owned God *Players can now pick from All Owned Gods during the Picking and Banning Phase *Players will still need a minimum mastery count to queue for Ranked. Ranked TP Decay *TP Decay has been updated to be more intense due to the shorter split durations. TP Decay will begin after 2 Weeks of not playing Ranked and will become more intense, capping out at 6 Weeks. **After 2 Weeks of not playing players will lose 2 TP per day. **After 3 Weeks of not playing players will lose 4 TP per day. **After 4 Weeks of not playing players will lose 6 TP per day. **After 5 Weeks of not playing players will lose 8 TP per day. **After 6 Weeks of not playing players will lose 10 TP per day. *Playing a single game will reset the timer for Decay to begin. *You can now demote through TP Decay up until Gold V. Miscellaneous *When receiving Gems, Favor, Fantasy Points, etc. your notifications will now also tell you the amount of the currency received. Bug Fixes Items *Relics – New Audio/Visual FX *The following Relics have new Audio FX: **Sundering Spear **Phantom Veil **Horrific Emblem **Bracers of Undoing *The following Relics have new Visual FX **Phantom Veil **Bracer of Undoing **Cursed Ankh **Blink Rune has been updated to better differentiate it from Teleport Glyph. *Mystical Mail – Fixed an issue where Mystical Mail damage was not scaling with items like Runeforged Hammer. *Stone of Gaia – Stone of Gaia should now stop Ares Ultimate (No Escape) properly. Gods Ah Muzen Cab – Bees! *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Arachne – Night Crawler *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Athena – Shield Wall *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Chaac – Thunder Strike *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Erlang Shen – Pin *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Fafnir – General *Fixed an issue where Fafnir could recall during the transformation back to Dwarf form. Freya – Valkyrie’s Discretion *Freya’s Ultimate should no longer hitch clicking to fire this ability. *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Hou Yi – Mark of the Golden Crow *Updated the description of this ability with the correct range for this ability. Isis – Dispel Magic *Updated the description of this ability with the correct radius for this ability. Kuzenbo – Sumo Slam *Sumo Slam should now properly be immune to roots during its duration. Nu Wa – Clay Soldiers *Clay Soldier’s should no longer scale with Physical Power. The Morrigan *Confusion:The Morrigan’s phantom will no longer add stacks to Isis’ Passive when destroyed. *Changeling: The Morrigan’s phantom will no longer add stacks to Isis’ Passive when destroyed. *Fixed an issue where targeters from Awilix would persist after transforming into her. Xing Tian – Whirlwind of Rage and Steel *Fixed an issue where using your ultimate on a knocked up target would cause them not to be thrown. Item Changes *Belt of Frenzy **All allied gods in a 70 gain a 10% increased Damage dealt to all targets and 15% Attack Speed increase for 5 seconds. While active you gain +10 Bonus Damage towards objectives **Cooldown: 120s *Belt of Frenzy Upgrade **Provides an additional +10 Penetration to all gods affected and increases the duration to 8s *Blackthorn Hammer **Increased Health from 250 → 350 *Cursed Ankh **Cooldown reduced from 150s → 100s *Cursed Ankh Upgrade **Cooldown reduced from 150s → 100s *Gladiator's Shield **Increased Physical Protection from 40 → 45 **Increased the % of Health and Mana restored from its Passive from 2% → 2.5% *Lono's Mask **Cost: 500G **PASSIVE: Being within assist range of a minion or jungle camp monster death without dealing the killing blow gives you a stack. Only the closest ally god in assist range with Lono’s Mask gets a stack. Each stack provides +2 Health. Stacks are permanent and stack up to 75 times. Upon reaching 75 stacks you are given 400 Gold. *Meditation Cloak **Meditation Cloak now heals for a flat amount, scaling with level. **Heal changed from 15% of the Caster’s Maximum Health to 75 + 12 Health Per Level. **Changed Mana restored from 35% of the Caster’s Maximum Mana to 30% of the Target’s Maximum Mana. *Meditation Cloak Upgrade **Meditation Cloak Upgrade now heals for a flat amount, scaling with level **Heal changed from 15% of the Caster’s Maximum Health to 75 + 12 Health Per Level **Changed Mana restored from 35% of the Caster’s Maximum Mana to 30% of the Target’s Maximum Mana *Rage **Increased Cost from 2200 → 2400 **PASSIVE : Killing or getting an assist on an enemy god gives you 1 stack. Each stack provides 1% Critical Strike Chance. Stacks are permanent and stack up to 5 times. At 5 Stacks you gain an additional 10% Critical Strike Chance. *Runeforged Hammer **Increased Health from 200 → 250 **Increased Passive Damage increased on Crowd Controlled targets from 10% → 15% *Shield of Regrowth **Decreased CDR from 20% → 10% **Increased Health from 200 → 300 *Shillelagh **Increased Health from 100 → 200 *Stone of Binding **Stone of Binding’s Passive now trigger on all Crowd Control, not just Hard Crowd Control *Sundering Spear Upgrade **Decreased increased damage debuff from 30% → 25% **Increased Cooldown from 90s → 100s God Changes *Ao Kuang **Water Illusion ***Minion Damage can no longer break the Stealth from Water Illusion *Awilix **Moonlit Charge ***Mana Cost reduced from 85 at all ranks → 60/65/70/75/80 *Cabrakan **General ***Reduced Base Physical Protection from 23 → 20 **Tremors ***Decreased Damage from 25/35/45/55/65 → 22/32/42/52/62 *Camazotz **Essence Drinker ***Camazotz now drinks Essence Pools at full speed at all times, whether or not he is in combat. **Devour ***Removed brief delay on Devour’s Leap. Camazotz will now begin leaping and is untargetable as soon as this ability is activated. *Cernunnos **The Wild Hunt ***Reduced radius from 30 → 25 *Hun Batz **Somersault ***Decreased Slow from 40% at all ranks → 20/25/30/35/40% **Fear No Evil ***Increased Cooldown from 90s → 100s *Izanami **Fade Away ***Minion Damage can no longer break the Stealth from Fade Away *Kuzenbo **NeNe Kappa ***NeNe Kappa now inherits 20% of Kuzenbo’s current Health and Protections in addition to its base *Ne Zha **Universe Ring Toss ***Increased number of bounces from 3/4/5/6/7 → 4/5/6/7/8 *Nox **Night Terror ***Decreased Cooldown from 90s at all ranks → 90/85/80/75/70s *Sol **Stellar Burst ***Stellar Burst no longer has an in-hand penalty when firing *Susano **Storm Kata ***Hydra’s Lament will now only proc on the first stage of this Ability *The Morrigan **Confusion ***Minion Damage can no longer break the Stealth from Confusion Category:Patch notes